


in need of saving

by venkoki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Mentions of Violence, Prince Killua, deviant gon, killugon week 2020, kingdom au, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venkoki/pseuds/venkoki
Summary: killua glanced at the vary of fruits and vegetables for sale, lost in his train of thought. so lost, he almost didn’t notice another body colliding into his own.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	in need of saving

**Author's Note:**

> day one of killugon week 2020!! i'm so excited. this is my first time doing a ship week thing and i'm glad i was able to do it with killugon. also, mentions of suicide are in the second paragraph of the story! please be mindful to yourself and your well being!! even though i've read over this a few times, i'm sure there're still some spelling, grammar, and wording mistakes so pls don't mind those bhjbks

most would think royalty is living the dream. killua would gladly tell you otherwise. the pale boy hated the fact he'd have to take on an entire kingdom. the pressure was surreal and his vulgar family didn’t help his case. all he wanted was to be free. to be out of the chains that kept him tied to his family. to be let go.

at this point he had tried almost everything. attempting suicide, begging his parents, threatening to harm his siblings- killua had tried it all. nothing seemed to get through them. it was as if he was completely transparent.

that was quick to change, though. killua strolled through the kingdom’s market, wearing a black cloak to hide his identity. the last thing he needed were strangers recognizing him.

he glanced at the vary of fruits and vegetables for sale, lost in his train of thought. so lost, he almost didn’t notice another body colliding into his own. killua looked up frantically to see a boy about his age with greenish-black hair. his clothes were torn and low quality like most were around these parts.

as killua was about to question the boy, two palace guards could be seen running in their direction. “there he is!” “stop right there, theif!” “don’t let him get away!” were being yelled by the two over and over, killua almost cringed.

the boy was quick to grab killua’s hand, determination practically leaking from his expression. “follow me. they’ve seen us, so if you get caught then you’ll be taken into custody!” the boy threw the words at the other and that was enough for killua to give in.

they ran and ran for what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes. once they were out of the guards sight, killua took the opportunity to get some answers. with a few pants, he managed to get out a single question. “who.. who are you?” he wheezed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

“gon freecss! do you not run or exercise at all? you look like you’re about to pass out!” the boy, who killua learned to be named gon, commented as he sat down on the ground behind an old house that was most likely abandoned.

rolling his eyes at the comment, killua removed his cloak and set it aside. a small gasp was emitted from the frail boy. “you- you’re prince killua!” the panic in gon’s eyes made the other uncomfortable.

“yeah? so what?” the pale boy hissed, crossing his arms across his chest. gon didn’t reply, which only made killua feel worse. did he do something wrong? no, that couldn’t be it. gon only tensed when he realized he was a zoldyck. of course.

the two remained in an unbearable silence. killua opened his lips to speak, though gon beat him to it. “sorry, i just- i assume you heard the guards call me a theif.” he chuckled nervously, rasing from his spot on the ground.

shrugging, the white haired boy studied the expression on his face as he made a response in his head. “so? it’s not like i’m gonna turn you in.” killua responded as he unfolded his arms. gon beamed, eyes practically shimmering. killua thought it had to hurt at how much the other was smiling.

taking killua’s hands into his own, he squeezed them as tight as he could. “thank you thank you thank you! you’re the best, killua!” just as gon finished his sentence, killua snatched his hands back and turned away to hide the crimson on his cheeks. he would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised that gon called him by his name instead of formally addressing him like anyone with common sense would do.

while killua was trying to get the redness to retreat, gon was busy climbing onto the roof of the abandoned home. “c’mon, killua! you can see the kingdom almost perfectly from here!” the white haired boy turned on his heel, looking up at the green bean who sat on the roof.

there was something different about him. something killua couldn’t exactly put into words. it was refreshing, nonetheless. as he climbed up the rotting house, he mentally prayed him and gon would be able to have a friendship.

the two sat in silence as they watched the people of the kingdom go on with their lives, unaware of the two souls keeping a watch on them.

killua was the first to break the silence, unlike a few moments prior. “hey, gon. i have a question.” the other hummed in response, turning to look at the pale boy. he was caught off guard when he saw the tears running down his cheeks. when did he start crying?

“what’s it like being free? being able to live your life without your parents constantly breathing down your neck? is it always this nice?” gon was impressed the other didn’t stutter through his tears.

gon was speechless. he watched the other cry for a few moments before quickly pulling him into a hug. killua tensed, not remembering having experienced something like this. what was gon doing?

“you can cry, don’t worry.” that’s all it took for killua to mirror gon’s actions by wrapping his arms around his torso and weeping into his shoulder.

they remained like that for awhile. even after killua had stopped crying, the two kept their hug. killua felt happy like this. away from his family, out of that cold palace, away from society. though, being with gon made him happiest. he finally had someone that could make him happy. he had someone he could open up to. or, at least he hoped he did.

“hey, killua?” the pale boy hummed, too out of energy to form a proper word. “your family.. they’re pretty harsh on you, right?” he nodded. “if you had the chance, would you leave them behind?” he nodded again. where was gon going with this?

another silence. the only sounds were the endless chatter from others around and the birds, who chirped without a care in the world. “do you trust me, killua?” “you haven’t given me a reason not to.”

as soon as those words left his lips, a smile spread across the green bean’s face. “runaway with me, then.” those words caught killua off guard. he pulled away from the long lasting hug. as soon as he did, gon grabbed onto his hands like before.

“i’ll save you from your family, killua. i can show you what it means to be happy.” he insisted. the two smilled at each other, more tears forming in the pale ones eyes. was this boy really telling him he’d risk it all just to make killua happy? just to let him be free from the chains his family put on him?

without any hesitation, killua responded with a ‘yes’ before hugging gon once again, causing the said boy to laugh. “you seem to like hugging, killua.” 

shaking his head, the pale boy rested his chin on gon’s shoulder. “i’ve only been hugged by my sister, but i haven’t seen her in years. i forgot what it’s like to be hugged. plus, you’re warm.”

those words made gon smile even harder than before, if that was even possible. how could anyone hurt this boy? no wonder he was so touch-starved.

“i’ll save you, killua. no matter the cost.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this lil drabble <3


End file.
